kryptofandomcom-20200214-history
The Good Life
Plot The episode opens up with Tusky Husky, Tail Terrier, Paw Pooch, Bulldog, and Superdog chasing after a jelly creature, which is bouncing along and leaving a path of sticky, red jelly behind him. Superdog makes an attempt to catch him by having the creature land on his back, but the jelly monster simply falls off and goes back to the planet surface. Tusky Husky, Paw Pooch, and Bulldog get stuck in the jelly and are unable to move. Tail Terrier turns his tail into a spring and bounces past them. As he passes them, he makes the comment, "You city slickers have never been to the rodeo." A few seconds later, he catches up to the Jelly monster and catches it by lassoing his tail around it, but in the process gets stuck inside the creature. The rest of the Dogstars catch up, and Tail Terrier protests that they get him out of the creature. Back on the ship, Tail Terrier is very irritated about having to chase these jelly creatures (implying that this is not the first time they have had to chase after them). Tail Terrier complains about being sticky and smelling like strawberries for a week, to which Bulldog replies that it's better than his normal smell. The rest of the Dogstars laugh, but Tail Terrier is not amused by the joke. Brainy Barker is concerned about Tail Terrier and says that he is due for time off, and this gives Superdog an idea. A little later, Krypto takes Tail Terrier home with him to Metropolis. Tail Terrier is very impressed with Superdog's dog house and likes the fact that Superdog has his dog house all to himself. He makes the comment that he has to share a room with Bulldog, and while he likes him, he snores quite a bit. Kevin calls out for Superdog to come out for dinner, which confuses Tail Terrier. When Tail Terrier appears next to Krypto, Kevin goes back inside to fetch another food dish. Tail Terrier is surprised that Superdog doesn't have to make his own dinner, to which Krypto replies he doesn't even have to clean himself. Tail Terrier asks if Kevin is doing this just because he's Superdog, but Krypto says that all dogs on Earth get this kind of treatment. He and Kevin play with a frisbee, while Tail Terrier watches and says to himself, "this isn't earth. . .it's heaven!" Back on the ship, Brainy is having a training session with Bulldog. Bulldog is in arena, dodging balls (or stones) and deflecting them with his horns. He is making easy work of it and comments, "is that the best you can do?" Brainy takes that as a challenge, and launches a giant boulder at Bulldog. He bounces it off his horns and spins it around, carving it into a likeness of him, impressing Brainy, Paw Pooch, and Tusky Husky. For a few brief seconds, Bulldog is proud of himself, but Tail Terrier suddenly appears and comments, "I always knew you were hard headed." He then runs himself through a disguise machine of some sort and he comes out in his "earth colors" of two tone orange (perhaps a nod towards his colors in the original comics?). Tail Terrier says they are his earth colors, and says that it's the Good Life for him from now on. He then says that Bulldog can have that room all to himself. He leaves to go fetch his favorite squeak toy, leaving behind a sad and disappointed Bulldog. Brainy asks if he wants to continue training, but Bulldog replies that he's going to go lay down in the room that he now has all to himself. Tail Terrier is then seen on earth with his new owner. But things are turning out not to be as good as he had hoped. His human owner (who is unnamed) comes home from work one evening, and greats Tail Terrier, calling him "Fido". He goes into the house and comes out with some canned dog food called "Arfo". It looks gross, slimey, and brown, and it when it flops into "Fido's" dish, it's the exact shape of the can. Tail Terrier looks it over, possibly wondering how it could be food for dogs, and then goes back to his dog house. The next morning, his owner comes back out and heads to his car to head off for work. Tail Terrier suddenly wants to play with his owner, and fetches a tennis ball from inside his dog house. He brings it up to his owner, and asks to play. His owner obliges and throws the tennis ball, but he throws it a bit too hard and launches it over the fence. After his owner leaves, Tail Terrier goes over to inspect the dog food. He decides to try it, but it ends up making him sick, and he runs to his water dish to wash it down. Several days go by, and Tail Terrier is left looking miserable, hungry, and bored. He has barely been eatting, unable to stomach that dogfood. He was asleep one afternoon when he got a surprise visit from Bulldog. Bulldog laughs at how Tail Terrier is sleeping in the middle of the day, but Tail Terrier tries his best to play up how good his stay on Earth has been. But soon enough, the true colors start to show through. When his owner comes home, Tail Terrier is excited to introduce Bulldog to him, but his owner barely says anything and heads into the house. He tries to brush it off and claims, "that's what's so great about him. He knows when to give me my space!" He then tries to play with his owner, and his owner very reluctantly agrees. He throws a frisbee out and Tail Terrier chases after it, but it lands on a rooftop of a house beyond the fence. To top it all off, yet another can of dog food is opened up and put in his dog dish. Bulldog says it reminds him of the jelly creature, but Tail Terrier doesn't want to be reminded. Suddenly, Krypto arrives and tells Bulldog that Mechanikat is attacking their ship and he needs his help. Bulldog fires up his jetpack and takes off into space with Krypto. Tail Terrier watches them leave, but shortly after they leave, he snaps and shouts, "TAKE ME WITH YOU!" He finally realizes that he's had enough of his "vacation" on Earth, and pulls out his space helmet, which he had stored in his dog house this entire time. He then looks at that disgusting dog food and gets an idea. Back in space, the Dogstars are in big trouble. Mechanikat has a tractor beam locked on to the ship, and is slowly dragging their ship in to the sun. The Dogstars are trying to break free from it, but it's no use. Superdog and Bulldog try to push the ship away, but that's not helping either, inspite of Superdog's super strength. Suddenly Tail Terrier arrives, carrying his doghouse along with him, puzzling Mechanikat and surprising Superdog and the Dogstars. Trivia *When Tail Terrier disguises himself as an Earth dog, he appears very similar to how he looked in the comics. *This episode marks the first time Mechanikat was featured in an episode without any of his henchmen: Snooky, Delilah and his Catbots. *This is the first time the Dog Stars go after a villian other then Mechanikat. *In this episode we learn that the Dog Stars are not pets like Krypto. Do they come from planets where dogs are the dominant species? *This is the second episode to be focused around a Dog Star member. This time the focus is on Tail Terrier. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 1